esmeraldanempirefandomcom-20200214-history
Cintractus
Cintractus is a medical doctor and politician from Sodraas. He is a sitting Senator and the current leader of the Royalist Party. Biography As young adult, Cintractus became a medical doctor and joined the Imperial Legion. Cintractus served with distinction through the Third Metal War before leaving the service to pursue a career in public service. After being elected as a Royalist Senator for his native Sodraas in 5242, Cintractus served in a variety of cabinet postings. Cintractus was appointed Deputy Prime Minister in 5256 by his friend, Vernon Tarsitano. Following a dreadful defeat of the Royalist party in the 5259 election, Cintractus became leader of the official opposition. The rise of the Democratic Republican Party has made him the leader of the third party by 5264. Personality Cintractus is polite, intelligent, optimistic and ambitious. He is also cold, logical and reserved. He acts only after much forethought and planning. Cintractus lacks passion and, while not engaging in wanton cruelty, is merciless to those he considers his enemies. He has an absolute belief in law and duty. Physical Description Cintractus, like all members of his subspecies, is amphibian lakes any hair or other distinguishing features. Cintractus’ skin colour is blue. Prominent Military and Political Titles Held *Leader of Official Opposition of the Imperial Senate (5259-5264) *Leader of the Royalist Party (5259-present) *Deputy Prime Minister (5256-5259) *Minister of the Crown (5246-5256) *Senator for Sodraas's Third District (5242-present) Notable Accomplishments *Third Metal War Veteran Timeline *5203: Born in Sodraas *5203: Inducted into House Tull, Steward Caste. *5221: Enrolled at Esmeralda Provincial Collegiate *5230: Graduates from Esmeralda Provincial Collegiate as a Medical Doctor *5230: Enrolled at Legionnaire Academy *5232: Graduated - Commissioned as Ensign (Medical) *5232: Assigned to HMS Sutton as Junior Medical Officer *5234: Third Metal War Begins *5234: Promoted to Lieutenant (JG) *5234: Assigned to HMS Choi as Chief Medical Officer *5236: Participates in the 'Battle of Nedeed' *5236: Participates in the 'Battle of Retneew' *5237: Participates in the 'Battle of Port Charles' *5237: Participates in the 'Battle of Metron' *5237: Participates in the 'Battle of Binius' *5237: Promoted to Lieutenant *5238: Participates in the 'Battle of Hokshee' *5238: Participates at the 'Battle of the Croix' *5238: Third Metal War Ends *5239: Assigned to HMS Barracuda as Chief Medical Officer *5241: Resigns from Imperial Legion *5242: Elected to Imperial Senate (Sodraas's Third) as a Royalist *5243: Stradan War Begins *5246: Appointed as a Minister of the Crown by Prime Minister John Labelle *5249: Appointed as Party Whip by Prime Minister John Labelle *5250: Stradan War Ceasefire Reached *5255: The Border Wars Breakout *5256: Appointed as Deputy Prime Minister by Prime Minister Vernon Tarsitano *5259: Voted as Royalist Party Leader *5259: Becomes Leader of the Official Opposition *5260: The Borders Wars End *5264: Becomes Leader of the Third Party Category:Main Characters Category:Nobles Category:Politicians Category:Leaders of the Opposition Category:Third Metal War Veterans Category:Royalist Party Category:Medical Practitioners Category:Senators Category:Sodraas Category:Sodraasians Category:HMS Sutton personnel Category:HMS Choi personnel Category:HMS Barracuda personnel Category:House Tull Category:North Folk Category:The Consilium Category:Legionnaires